Lost in Time
by Bloom Flower
Summary: A blast from the past. Or should I say blast from the future to the past!A mysterious power have been unleashed.Now the gang find themselves in the past! Can they survive the horror before its too late?


Hello viewers. Really hope this story is good at least. Enjoy!! Please give it a chance. And please be patience with it. A lot happen later on. In this story, yamis and their lights shared the same body. Get it??

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Thank you.

Chapter one Return to the Past

The rain clouds turned darker sooner than Naomi had expected it would.

The sky gave a loud roar which made her walk faster.

She walked down the deserted streets jumping over the puddles of water left earlier by the last rainstorm.

Everyone was inside enjoying the coziness' in their warm house while she was outside about to be caught in the rain.

Finally she turn around a corner which leads down a long narrow alley way.

Naomi followed the path and found her destination. It was a dead end in which the mouth was open to another deserted street.

Feeling a bit confused, she looked around to see if she had missed someone standing behind the shadows of the walls.

What?? She thought. The letter say to meet here on Penn street, a few blocks from Domino high school. I am in the right part of the street right??

Making sure, the girl ran to the opening of the alley and looked at the closest street sign she can find.

Yeah, I am in the right place. And there's the school with the flag blowing in the wind, she thought. So I wait here for him or her to show up or something??

-Flashback-

Naomi opened the door to her house then raced up the stairs to her room.

"Hey what's the hurr-"

Her words got cut off by the slam of Naomi's door.

Makuri, Naomi's roommate, looked at Naomi's door then went back to her room to study for a test.

Once inside her room, Naomi took off her coat to find a letter in one of her pockets.

"That's weird." Naomi said to herself as she sat down at her desk and tore open the white envelope.

She began to read the letter silently under her breath.

"Dear Naomi,

Meet me at the alley on Penn street.

It is located east of Domino high school.

Once you got there, follow the passage way,

It will lead you to another opening with a dead end on the right.

Come alone and tell no one. Remember this. I shall see you one hour later."

Naomi scanned the letter for a signature or the writer's name, but there was none. That was all it had been to the letter.

She read it once then twice again, hoping to uncover some clues hidden in the writing but she fails.

The handwriting was messy as if someone had written it in a hurry but the words were still legible.

She retraces her steps through her mind.

Hmm, I took off my coat before school was let out so the letter must have got in my pocket as I was leaving school, she thought.

She peeked at the clock on her dresser. It's almost one hour after I left school. Might as well go now, she thought to herself.

Naomi grabbed her coat again and tore down the stairs.

"Naomi!!"

She found her roommate, Makuri on top of the stairs. "Oh sorry Makuri, can't talk, going to be late today!!''

With that Naomi ran out of the house letting the door slam behind her.

-End Flashback-

She tuck her hands in the coat pocket hoping whoever wrote the letter would just show up soon so she wouldn't have to suffer by waiting in the cold. But little does she know that suffering had an eye on her and that it was headed her way. Of course she didn't know, so she continues to wait.

She suddenly realized that the letter wasn't in her pocket. Oh no I must have left it on my desk, she thought. Oh well.

Naomi exhale clearly showing white breath from all the cold. This person better show up or Yugi and the other are going to wonder where I am, she thought.

She looked down at her watch showing she was late for the study date with the gang. They had agreed to meet at the game shop to study together. There's Yugi who always put a smile on her face. Then there's Joey who always make her laugh with all his jokes. Can't forget about how Tristen talks to her and help her through difficult times. And Tea who kept her spirit up with her speeches. They have been there for me all along, haven't they??

She didn't know anyone in Domino except Yugi and his friends. They sure are nice to me, she thought. They had also introduced her to Seto Kaiba. Not very nice, they said.

But Naomi didn't see him that way. She always thought he just need some time alone. Looking at the rough past he had, I would be all grouchy too if I were him. Naomi had even met Seto's brother, Mokuba.

She thought about all the things she had done since she arrived in Domino.

She was so concentrated in her thoughts she didn't notice someone come out of the shadows...........

Meanwhile.......

"Come on guys. Let's go pick up Naomi then, we can go to the game shop together." yelled Yugi to his friends.

Joey catches up to him. "Sure why not, her house just up ahead."

"Alright." replied Yugi as he zipped up his sweater revealing the puzzle on the outside.

Then Yugi, Joey along with Tea and Tristen ran to her house.

Makuri answered the door as the sound of the bell echoed throughout the entire house.

"Oh it's you guys. Naomi isn't here right now, but you're welcome to stay."

"Sure." answered Tea as she step in the warm house followed by her friends.

Makuri closed the door behind them. "I have a test to study for so, it you need me I'll be in my room."

Makuri left the room then trotted to her room and closed the door.

Yugi started up the stairs. The others saw he was going in Naomi's room so they followed.

"Wow, nice room she got here." said Joey as Yugi opened the door.

Tea went and sat on the bed. "I wonder where she is right now. Do you think she forgot about us??"

Tristen turn to face Tea. "Naw, I don't think so. Maybe she's running a bit late. That's all."

"Hey guys look at this." said Yugi interrupting her conversation.

Joey saw he was pointing to the letter on top of Naomi's desk. "Hey what's that??"

Tristen picked up the letter leaving the envelope on the desk. "Maybe it's a note from Naomi. You know, just in case we drop by."

"Hmmm, I don't know...." replied Tea.

"Oh give me that." Joey said as he tore the letter away from Tristen's hand. "It could explain why she's so late."

"Good point."

They open the letter and read it.

Their eyes grew wider with each word read.

The puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow. In a matter of minutes, he turned into Yami.

Yami felt a feeling he had never felt before but he knows it wasn't a pleasant one.

Joey glazed at his taller friend. "You all right there, Yuge??"

Yami waited till a couple of seconds passes before answering. "Yes, I'm fine Joey. Something tells me we're bound to find Naomi at this address. And for some strange reason, my instinct tells me she's in trouble."

Joey made a fist. "Then what are we waiting for?? Let's go help her!!"

Yami nodded. "Right."

They ran out of Naomi's room meeting Makuri on the staircase. "Have to go now. Bye Makuri!!"

She opened her mouth. "Why are you in such a hurr-"

Her question was cut off by the slam of the front door. "Why don't you people ever let me finish my sentence anymore??!!"

The gang ran outside and bumped into Bakura.

Yami stopped in front of him, eyeing the yami. "Up to no good this time Bakura?"

A low grunt escaped his throat. "Mind your own business, pharaoh. Where's the girl??"

Yami clearly knew he was referring to Naomi. Ever since she arrived here in Domino, Bakura always seem to be on the look out for her.

"If you want to see her, follow us to this address. We sense she might be in danger."

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing you any flavor." Then Bakura transforms back leaving Ryou in control.

Ryou blinked, feeling a bit confused. "Where am I??''

Yami explain the situation to Ryou and he quickly agrees to help for Naomi was one of his best friends.

Ryou nodded. "Penn street is a bit far so we must' in lose time."

"Right!"

They ran across the street almost becoming road kill by Kaiba's limo.

Mokuba stick his head out the window and spotted the gang. "Hey guys!! Hi Yugi!! Next time don't cross the street without looking first!!"

Then, another voice interfered. "Come on Mokuba. We don't have time for this."

Kaiba, thought Yami.

"Wait!!!" yelled Yami as he jumped forward putting his hands on the windows. "Kaiba, you have to help us!! We fear Naomi's in terrible danger!!"

Kaiba snickered then looked at Yami. "Come on you think I will??"

Yami became desperate and so did the others. "Come on Kaiba. Just take us to Penn street!!"

Mokuba frowned at his brother. "Aww, come on Seto, please??"

Seto looked at his younger brother, then tried to avoid the face Mokuba was giving him. But it didn't work.

"Fine!! But only cause you said so, Mokuba!" answered an angry CEO.

Mokuba was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks big brother!! You're the best!!" And he gave his brother a gigantic bear hug.

Kaiba looked out the window. "Well hurry up. I haven't got all day you know!!"

Mokuba open the door and they piled in one by one.

"To Penn street!!" announced Mokuba.

Meanwhile back at the alley..............

Naomi jerked her head back when she heard the footsteps coming closer.

She whirled around to see who the "sneak" was.

She gasped. "You!!"

A soft laugh escaped and echoed in her ears. "Yes me. Thought you were finally rid of me?? Never."

Naomi shot a disgusted look toward the figure. "I should have known. How did you know I was here in Domino??"

Even with the darkness and shadows surrounding the cold wet alley, she could still see that the figure was smiling.

"I know everything there is to know about you. Sooner or later I'll know all about it. Your friends, where you live, everything. I'm unstoppable. Don't you know that by now?"

Naomi didn't reply but instead looked at her reflection in a puddle of water to her left.

The raspy voice continues on. "Naomi, the reason I kept coming back is to teach you a lesson you will never forget."

"Teach me a lesson?!!!"

"You have a dark side Naomi. You just didn't figure it out yet. That's why I need you to be near Yugi and the others to steal their mille.items from right under their noses. But now, they won't expect that their friend is the key to their worst nightmare. In return a seat on the throne. What do you think??"

Naomi withdraws her hands from her pockets before answering. "What I think?? I think you should just forget all this cause there's no way I'm going to do that to my friends."

The voice screams in anger. "I have offer this to you once before and you turn your back on me. You even tried to kill me but I come back every time. This is your last chance, obey me and have a seat on the throne when I rule the world but turn your back and pay the price."

She looked into the surrounding darkness.

"I think you're crazier than ever." Naomi shot back.

"Then face the destruction!!!"

The figure jerked forward and grabbed her wrist. Her face twisted in pain as she felt the feeling shot up her arm.

"Let go!!" she yelled, but the figure threw her to the wall as if she was a rag doll.

Naomi hit the wall hard but she struggled to get up.

The figure looked down at her, disgusted. "No one said no without paying the full price." Then the figure yanked on her hair.

Meanwhile in Kaiba's limo..............

Everyone's head was spinning when the limo screeched to an sudden stop in front of an red light.

"Whoa, that was some stop." said Mokuba as he grabbed his head hoping to stop the spinning.

Yami looked out the open window and saw the rain clouds coming closer and closer.............

"Guys we don't have time!! The rain is going to be here any second. We have to go now!!"

Yami tore open the door and let himself out. The streets were deserted, not an single car or person in sight.

Tea pushed her way out. "Yugi!! Wait!!"

"Hey where are you monkeys going??!!" yelled Kaiba enraged.

Joey turned back and looked at the two confused Kaiba brothers. "To Penn street!! Naomi's in danger!!"

Then he took off.

"Joey, wait!!" Then Mokuba raced out the limo's door and ran.

"Mokuba!!"

"Come on big brother!!"

Kaiba growled then turned to the driver. "Go back to Kaiba Corp. I'll arrive shortly after."

"Yes sir."

Without another word, Seto ran out and went after his younger brother.

Meanwhile back at the alley..............

Naomi screamed in pain as she was continually being slam into the cement walls.

She tasted blood in her mouth. She thought she had cut her lip. But she was far worse looking than that.

Her hair was out of place, she was badly beaten, and she was bleeding on her forehead.

The figure bended down to take a look at her making her felt worse. "Last chance, Naomi. Help me or suffer."

Pulling all her strength she had left, she peek a look from behind her messy hair. "Never..." She managed to choke out.

The figure screamed once again and placed his hand on her throat. "Then die!!"

He began to squeeze, tighten her neck.

She tried to scream for help but there was no one to help.

Naomi kicked her feet but they were no longer touching the ground. He must have her an couple of feet in the air.

I'm going to die, she thought.

Suddenly, Yami appeared in the alley's mouth. He gasps at the sight. The others came up running right behind him.

"Put her down!!" ordered Yami.

The figure loosens his grip but didn't let go. "Ah, it's the pharaoh. Just wonderful if I do said so myself. Now I can take your mille.items and rule the world!! Hahah!!"

The figure laughed a cruel and evil laugh.

Mokuba stared with his fists balled up. "Hey you creep!! Let you go. She didn't do anything to you!!!"

He threw her back and she hit the wall then, collapsed onto the cold wet cement floor.

"Naomi!!" yelled Joey, "Don't worry!! We'll help you!!"

"You can't even help yourself!!" screamed the figure as he darted forward and punch Joey in the stomach sending him flying through the air and hit the pavement. (A/N: Sorry to Joey's fans!!!!!)

"Joey!!!!" screeched Tea. Her voice echo throughout the entire alley. "You creep!! How dare you hurt my friends!!"

She tried to rushed forward and knock him off his feet but Tristen held her back, afraid she'll get the same treatment as Joey.

Mokuba ran over to help Joey up. He was soon followed by Tea, Tristen, and Ryou.

Yami and Seto stood glaring at the figure hiding in the shadows.

Seto laughed.

"Huh?? What's so funny?!!? Answer me!!"

Seto stopped laughing and pointed a finger in front of him.

"It seems you're not that all impressive. If you want something of Yugi's, you go after his friends instead of meeting him face to face." Seto said mockingly.

The figure growled.

Yami looked at Seto, not believing what he just heard. Kaiba?? Sticking up for me??

Seto saw this and turned toward Yami. "Don't think I'm doing you any flavor."

Yami nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden scream.

Yami and Seto quickly jerked their heads back. The figure was holding Naomi by the arm and he had a knife inches from her neck.

The two stepped back; afraid any sudden move could and might trigger him to silt her throat.

The thunder above crackles and rain began to pour.

A couple of minutes later, they were drenched and soaked to their feet.

The rain was washing the blood off of Naomi's forehead but more kept appearing.

Seto looked at the wounded girl in the hands of danger. "Put her down or you'll have to face me."

The figure looked like he was going to burst into laughter. "Me?? Face you?? Please, you're nothing but the CEO of Kaiba Corp and I'm way stronger than ever." (A/N: No offence!!)

Seto holds up a fist. "How dare you make fun of me."

Seto launched forward with a fist out ready to make an attack but he dodges out of the way with Naomi still in his hands.

The rain continues to beat down faster upon them.

Yami stepped forward. "So you're after my puzzle eh?? This is between you and me. Leave my friends out of this or pay."

"Never."

Yami grunted, angry and determined to get his friends out of harm's way.

Ryou stood up and slowly walked to where Naomi was held captive.

Tea was wide eyed at the albino haired teen. "Ryou, where are you going??!! Ryou, come back!!"

"He's not Ryou anymore Tea....." answered Joey as he weakly put an hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?? What do you-''

Tea and the others clearly see that Bakura had taken over.

Bakura stopped a couple of feet away. "Let the girl go."

"What if I don't want to??" was his answer.

"Then suffer the worst of your nightmares."

"Ha! I still have her and you can't do anything!!"

"Oh yes I can."

Before the figure can reply, Bakura pushed himself forward and knock the attacker to the ground.

Bakura grabbed Naomi the second the figure let go of her. He put against the wall.

Naomi can barely open her eyes but she did anyways. "Baku....Bakura?? Why??" was all she can choke out.

"Because....." he started, his eyes flared up with greed.

Oh no not another "I'm going to rule the world and you're going to help me" look, thought Naomi.

Bakura let out a yelp of surprise as he was knocked over.

Naomi tried to run away but the figure grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him.

"Tell them Naomi. Tell them why you come here. Do you really think they're your friends after they hear about your past??"

I don't deserve this, thought Naomi. After all I done to blend in and stuff. It can't all be ruin. It just can't. I didn't do anything wrong...........at least not this time.

He thrust her to the floor. She landed in a puddle of water.

"Good bye and good riddance."

Everyone was wide eyed as he raised his knife above her back.

At the last minute, Seto pushed him out of the way sending him on the floor on his back.

The figure quickly jumped up and kicked Seto in the chest. He fall back, his hands touching the walls. (A/N: Sorry to Seto's fans!!)

"Now is that how the CEO of Kaiba Corp should act??"

Seto growled, struggling to stand up. "I'm not beaten yet."

"Oh no??"

The figure brought the knife down ready to kill.

"Nooooo!!!" yelled Naomi as she jumped in front of Seto with her arms on his chest.

She screamed a painful scream as the knife blade digs its way in her back. She lets out a moan then fell to the ground, letting the rain beat on her.

"Naomi!!!" yelled Yami as he rushed forward wanting to help his injured friend, forgetting all the possible danger.

Bakura head butt the figure knocking him off his feet. Then Bakura stood down and examine the wounded girl.

The figure came charging again. Seto grabbed Naomi and held her close to his chest, not letting go.

Bakura punched him a couple of times but the figure refused to give in.

The figure raised his knife again moving forward.

Bakura's back touched the wall. Trapped, he thought.

The figure smiled an evil smile then brought the knife down, determined to kill the spirit.

Naomi tore from Seto's grasp and placed herself in the same situation she was earlier in.

Once again she was struck by the blade she stands in front of Bakura protecting him from the deadly blow.

The blade struck her in the heart, completely killing all her nerves and veins to her heart.

The stab digs into her fleshly skin, opening the doorway so the blood can ooze out.

He pulled back the blade letting the girl fall to her floor.

Bakura caught her just in time. "You will pay dearly for that."

He set her on the ground gently and charge madly toward the attacker sending him flying a good distance away.

Yami saw that the figure was hurt badly and will acquired time to heal.

"I'll be back. By then you better watch out!! I'll kill you all!!" the mad man screamed then, limbers away.

"Oh no you don't." Seto and Bakura rushed forward to stop him but froze in their tracks when they heard Naomi's voice.

"Kaiba...Baku....ra.... stop...come back."

They rushed right back and soon she was surrounded by all her friends.

"You can do it Naomi. We believe it you." She knew it was Yami and the others rooting for her.

Then everything was burry, soon it was black.

Everyone waited in the waiting room hoping the news they soon will be receiving will be good.

They each had a towel so they can dry off after being in the rain for so long.

Soon a nurse dressed in white came out holding a clipboard.

Yami quickly stood up and asked if Naomi was alright. Everyone was close behind listening to what the nurse have to say.

The nurse frowned. "I'm very sorry but there's nothing we can do for your friend. The two stabs she had received in he back are far wide and she have lost a lot of blood."

The nurse stopped then signs. "You may visit her." And she held the door open.

The gang enters. They were heart broke when they saw Naomi in the bed. They stood on both sides of the bed.

Seto spotted a doctor scribbling something on his clipboard. "What do you mean you can do nothing for her??!!"

The doctor raised his hands up trying to explain. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. But there's nothing we can do."

The doctor exited the room. Serenity, Mai, Malik, and Isis arrived shortly after.

Serenity gasps and burst into tears. Joey came over and hugged her trying to clam her down. "Oh big brother, what are we going to do without her??"

Everyone was either crying silently or trying not to burst into tears. So far they weren't doing a good job.

Naomi's eyes slowly open. "Guys??"

"She's awake!!" yelled Tea.

They looked at her and held her hand to give her more "strength".

Naomi began to cry. "I'm so happy you're all here with me one last time."

"No! It can't be true. You're going to be fine and we can go to the game shop together." encourages Yugi whose yami was in the soul room.

"You don't have to lie to me Yugi. I already know."

"No!!" yelled Bakura.

He ran over and placed his hand over hers. "You can't go Naomi. You just can't......." He broke off.

There was a glow from the ring and in seconds he was Ryou.

Ryou sat on the bed with her head resting his shoulder. He too was looking away not wanting anyone to see him cry.

Then Seto did something she thought he'll never actually do. He came over and picked up her other hand then he whispers into her ear. "Don't leave Naomi........"

She looked at him. Was that tears she sees in his eyes???

Okay.......she thought. Who are you and where's the real Seto Kaiba??

She didn't dared to say that out loud so she kept her mouth shut.

"Don't cry Ryou." She reached over and wipes his tears away using her hand.

"I don't want you to leave...."

"Why?? So I can help your yami take over the world??"

He forced a weak smile then held her closer. Seto gave her hand a gently squeeze then placed it on his cheek.

She turned toward the others. "You all been great friends........even you Kaiba."

He couldn't help it but let tears flow down his face at the motion of his name.

Naomi smiles at her beloved friends. "Thank you all for such a great time in Domino."

Nobody say anything so they just simply smiled.

Mai walked over to the door. "I'm sorry but I have to go freshen up. I have something in my eye." She left crying. Mokuba followed as well.

Isis placed a hand on he brother's shoulder. He touched his sister's hand for comfort.

"You've been a great friend, Naomi. Please don't go." say Malik.

Naomi looked at Malik with more tears falling from her eyes. "So have you Malik. I'm just happy I get to spend my last minutes with my friends."

"You going to spend your whole life too so don't close your eyes." say Seto.

"Why did you do it Naomi??" asked a red eyed Ryou.

Naomi shrugged. "Cause I couldn't bear to see what happens to my friends. Even thought it was Bakura, he was a part of you and I can't let anything happen to you, Ryou. And you too Kaiba. Thank you for all, my friends."

Then, Naomi closes her eyes, breathed her last breath then went lifeless in Ryou's arms, dead.

End of Chapter One

So how is it?? Please review after. This is not the end of the story. More chapters will be up soon.

More reviews mean more chapters so review!! The so called "Figure" in the alley won't be revealed until in the later chapters. I didn't know how to call him so I used "figure". Sorry to Joey's fans and Seto's fans. Very sorry!!! There might be a little "pairings" in the later chapters. I don't know yet thought. Please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything used in this chapter except for "Naomi and the figure". I thought them up. So please don't sue me!!!!! Please!!!!!!


End file.
